Mini Thug
Mini Thug is a minor antagonist who appears in Ubisoft's animated serie Rabbids Invasion and the main antagonist of the episode "Rabbids on Film". He is a small Rabbids who played the villain by Mini Rabbid. He is doubled by Damien Laquet. Biography When Hibernatus chose an actor for the role of the villain, he chose Mini Rabbid first and make it up in a black flick to put all that is evil, once Mini Rabbid became Mini Thug, he is ready for play the role of the villain. When two Rabbids are quiet, Mini Rabbid takes them by surprise, but the Rabbid disguised as a hero makes fun of him, he slaps his fingers to call his henchmen, once called, Mini Thug sounds the alarm to attack the Rabbid made up of a beard with black felt, once Min Thug's henchman eliminated, Mini Thug threw himself at the charge and attacked him with a leek, but his attack did nothing wrong against the Rabbid with the The beard was made of black felt and he began to laugh at him again, but Hibernatus kicked him with a blow of leek in the air and the Rabbids kept the scene cut off. Once the scene is launched, Mini Thug laughs diabolically and ordered his henchmen to press the button and the Rabbid with the beard made of black felt is exhausted and he gets sick, the henchmen of Mini Thug pretend to die and all the Rabbids snicker except when Hibernatus gets angry and you have to do it all over again Once the scene is put in order the henchman of Mini Thug presses the button, the female Rabbid is panicked and Mini Thug diabolically sneers again, the Rabbid with the beard made of black felt made skateboard and pretends to shoot the henchman of Mini Thug in a banana shot, once the henchmen of Mini Thug dead, the Rabbid with the beard made of black felt goes to Mini Thug and he throws the banana such as a boomerang, Mini Thug dodge but the Rabbid with the black felt beard launches the banana again and hit it, Mini Thug is hit by the banana and falls into the hole, the Rabbid with the black felt beard saved his girlfriend, but Mini Thug is out of the hole with his head bogged down in a metal block, Hibernatus congratulates the success of the scene. At night, Mini Thug gets reformed in Mini Rabbid and he sits headlining while watching the movie with the other Rabbids, but he really appreciates the cameraman who filmed the bad movie. Gallery Screenshot_20181018-083142.jpg|Mini Rabbid, before he became Mini Thug Screenshot_20181018-083206.jpg|Mini Thug meet a couple of Rabbids. Screenshot_20181018-083215.jpg|Mini Thug's evil grin. Screenshot_20181018-083225.jpg|Mini Thug is mocked by the Rabbid with the beard made with black felt. Screenshot_20181018-083241.jpg|Mini Thug slams his fingers to call his henchmen. Screenshot_20181018-083304.jpg Screenshot_20181018-083343.jpg|Mini Thug ordered his buddies to kill the Rabbid with the beard made with black felt. Screenshot_20181018-083412.jpg|Mini Thug's breakdown. Screenshot_20181018-083547.jpg|Mini Thug attack the Rabbid with the beard made with black felt with a leek. Screenshot_20181018-083608.jpg|But the Rabbid with the beard made with black felt still makes fun of Mini Thug. Screenshot_20181018-083648.jpg|Mini Thug's evil smile. Screenshot_20181018-083702.jpg|Mini Thug rising to power. Screenshot_20181018-083736.jpg|Mini Thug's evil laugh. Screenshot_20181018-083756.jpg|Mini thug face the Rabbid with the beard made with black felt. Screenshot_20181018-083814.jpg|Mini Thug's evil stare. Screenshot_20181018-083920.jpg Screenshot_20181018-083959.jpg|Mini Thug dodges banana thrown by the Rabbid with the beard made with black felt. Screenshot_20181018-084052.jpg Screenshot_20181018-084121.jpg|Mini Thug is hit by banana throwing by the Rabbid with the beard made with black felt. Screenshot_20181018-084129.jpg|Mini Thug, meeting his fate. Screenshot_20181018-084156.jpg|Mini Thug is falling in the hole. Screenshot_20181018-084219.jpg|Mini Thug's defeat. Screenshot_20181018-084309.jpg|Mini Thug is once again Mini Rabbid. Screenshot_20181018-084345.jpg|Mini Rabbid was happy with the bad movie. Screenshot_20181018-084444.jpg|All Rabbids are happy with the bad movie (except Hibernatus). Trivia *Mini Thug is the third Rabbid in the series to be evil, the second is Dark Rabbid, the fourth is Mad Rabbid from Heroic Rabbid and the fifth is Rabbid Mole. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Dimwits Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Thugs Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Villains Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:Murderer Category:Weaklings